Brain-Bot
Brain-Bot, aka Model T-4093, is a student at Asimov High and good friend of Gary Gears. He is one of the two smartest robots at Asimov High and star member of the honor roll. He is the older brother of Tyke-Tron and personal assistant to Gina Gizmo. He is also the largest member of the Gears Gang, in both height and width. His great girth and fantastic genius would make him a great threat if he wasn't a strict pacifist. Character Biography Brain-Bot was manufactured three days before his younger brother Tyke-Tron. In his early development stages, Brain-Bot had a sleeker, more modern body of reasonable size, he shared a passing resemblance to his younger brother. Unfortunately, Brain-Bot's dedication to the Three Laws would spell an end for his original body when he saved a homeless man from an on-coming truck moving too fast to stop in time. The crash completely destroyed Brain-Bot's original body, Luckily, his inventor, being brilliant and resourceful, was able to save Brain-Bot's mechanical Brain and place it inside an old industrial robot. This unfortunately meant Brain-Bot's body could not receive special weapons of upgrades, save for his lone laser cannon, which he refuses to use as it causes too much collateral damage. Brain-Bot would go on to meet and befriend Gina, a robot with a special talent for mechanics. Brain-Bot and Gina worked together on many different projects, with him designing the blueprints and him her building them. When Gary Gears first arrived at Asimov High, Gina asked him to deliver a package to Gary. This package would turn out to be Torty, the incredibly slow turtle robot Brain-Bot designed. Brain-Bot was the only one who got excited about it. Brain-Bot was among Gary's accusers when he was suspected of being a traitor working with Doctor Tesla. Fortunately for Gary, Tyke-Tron came to his defense, and Brain-Bot soon joined him. Brain-Bot's change of position played no small part in changing the rest of the gang's minds. Brain-Bot continues to going on adventures with Gary and his other friends, even allowing Brain-Bot to tag along, despite his usual protectiveness. Personality Brain-Bot is an incredibly intelligent robot, with a fantastic vocabulary and an extensive knowledge of literature, fine arts, biology, mechanics, and basically everything else a robot can learn. He is very meek and humble, trying very hard not to laud his knowledge over anyone's head, something he struggles with. Brain-Bot is a strict pacifist and refuses to fight under any circumstances unless forced to, even in situations that would logically justify violence. Brain-Bot is a "Three Laws purist" meaning that he follows the original Three Laws of Robotics, refusing to so much as hard a human under any circumstance. He gets along incredibly well with Gina Gizmo, as they both have an interest in inventing. He is also very protective of his younger brother Tyke-Tron and is very dedicated to his saftey and well-being. Friends and Relationships Brain-Bot's friends include: * Gary Gears * Shades Silicone * Tyke-Tron * Gina Gizmo * Susan Sprocket * Frita Firewall * Donna Databanks Trivia * Brain-Bot's brain bares a strong resembelence to a biological brain, most unusal for a robot. Perhaps this was a stylistic choice on his inventor's part? * Brain-Bot's head is outfitted with an advanced cooliant system for his mind, this is theorized to be the reason he's so intelligent. * Although he does his best to hide it, Brain-Bot is secretly quite ashamed of how clunky and outdated his new body is. Category:Good Guys